Warriors Cats Lemons
by JuicyBerry3
Summary: Warriors Cats lemons. Rated M for mature.
1. Form

**Ok, guys. The only reason I'm doing this is because lemons apparently improve your writing.**

**I will be doing requests. I do not accept tomxtom, she-catxshe-cat, solo, or OCs. Incest is fine, I guess.**

**Here is the form:**

**Name of Cat #1:**

**Name of Cat #2:**

**Genre: (Love, lust, or rape)**

**If you want it to be a threesome or whatever just add more cat names. Thanks.**


	2. AshfurxFerncloud Rape

**Someone requested a pairing pretty much right as I published this story. This is for Anonymous, who requested AshfurxFerncloud rape. **

It was a beautiful night as Ferncloud padded through the forest under the watchful eye of Silverpelt. _I better get back soon, before Firestar sends a patrol to look for me. _Ferncloud had gone for a walk and before she knew it, it was almost Moonhigh. She stopped as she heard a bush rustle.

Ashfur jumped out of the bush and padded over to his sister. "Hi, Ferncloud." He purred.

"Hi." Ferncloud purred back. Ashfur breathed in Ferncloud's scent. "My sister." He murmured, rasping his tongue over her cheek. Ferncloud felt awkward as Ashfur buried his face in her neck. "My sweet, sweet sister."

He pressed against her. She pulled away, but Ashfur just pressed against her again, his muzzle in her neck fur. "Um." She mewed.

"Oh, sister." Ashfur whispered. He started nibbling on her neck. Ferncloud felt uncomfortable. "A-Ashfur, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Don't be scared, my sister." Ashfur whispered in her ear. Ferncloud heard his seductive tone, and tried running, but he jumped on her and pinned her down. Her yowl was instantly muffled as Ashfur stuck a wad of moss into her mouth.

Ashfur started rubbing Ferncloud's core with his tail until it was nice and wet. Ferncloud struggled, but Ashfur gripped her scruff with his teeth, holding her firmly in place.

He pressed his cock against Ferncloud's entrance. Ferncloud whimpered. Ashfur thrusted into her. Her screech was muffled by the moss. Ashfur pumped into her, his thrusts getting faster and harder, his cock getting deeper inside her. He put his paws on her shoulders and let go of her scruff.

Ferncloud tried to scramble away from him. She spat out the moss. "Ashfur, please stop!" She begged. Ashfur moaned louder and louder until he came. He would do Ferncloud in her tail-hole or have her suck his cock, but he realized that it was moonhigh and there was probably a patrol looking for them.

"You got lucky." He growled. Ferncloud whimpered beneath him. He dismounted her. "Tell anyone and I'll kill you." He growled. Ferncloud nodded. Ashfur then noticed the cum and blood that was leaking out of Ferncloud's core. He would lick it up, but he heard the search party's pawsteps getting closer. "I'm gonna tell them that a kittypet came along and raped you, but that I saved you, and you're gonna go along with it, okay?" He hissed. Ferncloud nodded. Ashfur grabbed her by the scruff and started dragging her towards the search party.

**Sorry that it wasn't that good, Anonymous. Anyway, request more, guys, and I'll make it happen.**


	3. JayfeatherxLeafpoolxSquirrelflight Rape

**Hey, guys! Sorry that I've been moving slow lately. It's been busy. Anyway, this is for jayfeather444 who requested a JayfeatherxLeafpoolxSquirrelflight rape.**

Jayfeather padded through the forest, searching for some herb that he couldn't remember; his mind had been on something else all day. _Why had Leafpool and Squirrelflight lied to him, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze? _

He suddenly started to think of ways to get revenge. A wicked thought came to his mind. _Perfect. _He thought. Forgetting everything about his medicine cat duties, he turned and padded back to the ThunderClan camp. "Leafpool!" He called as he entered the camp. The smell of Leafpool got stronger as she padded over to Jayfeather.

"Yes, Jayfeather?" Leafpool meowed.

"Where's Squirrelflight?" Jayfeather asked shortly.

"Well, um, she's...uh...Oh, there she is! She's by the fresh-kill pile."

"Tell her to follow me, I need to speak with both of you."

"Uh...can't you talk to us he-"

"It's private!" Jayfeather interrupted. He turned and padded into the forest, hearing Leafpool and Squirrelflight behind him.

When he was sure he found the perfect spot, he turned and hissed, "Why did you lie to me?"

"This again?" Leafpool muttered. "Jayfeather, we're sorry! Is that not enough?"

Jayfeather bristled. "Of course it isn't enough!" He snapped. Taking his chance, he made sure he was facing Leafpool's direction. He leaped forward.

Fur met fur as Jayfeather bowled Leafpool over. Leafpool gasped as she hit the ground hard, stunning her. Jayfeather flipped her onto her stomach and straddled her, pushing her face into the ground.

"Jayfeather!" Squirrelflight gasped, jumping forward and knocking him off of her sister. He, however, jumped back onto his paws and leaped on her, pinning her down. Before she could yowl, Jayfeather took a stray strand of ivy (that he had hidden in a nearby bush earlier) and wrapped it around her neck, shoving a wad of moss into her mouth.

He wrapped the short strand of ivy around her neck like a kittypet collar and held the free ends with his teeth. Leafpool lay nearby, still stunned. Jayfeather straddled Squirrelflight and began to rub his un-erect cock against her entrance, moaning as it grew long and hard. Without warning, he thrust his erection inside her core. Squirrelflight writhed beneath Jayfeather, trying to scramble away, but the ivy didn't let her.

Jayfeather pumped into the she-cat, moaning. "Uhhhhhhhh...ohhhhhh." He pulled the moss out of her mouth and dug his claws into her hips. Squirrelflight winced, and knew it was useless to call for help.

Jayfeather started to talk between his moans. "Uhhhhhhh. Talk dirty...ohhhh."

Squirrelflight gulped and meowed. "Oh, yes, harder. Harder, rape me harder."

"Call me master."

"Don't stop, master, don't stop. Oh, that's right, master, make me your slut! Make me your dirty little slut." She was disgusted at what she was saying. "Oh, I can't stand it, master. Oh, it feels so good. Do whatever you want with me!"

Jayfeather moaned. "Oh, I will. You're my slut now. And you always will be. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh." He moaned.

"Master!" Squirrelflight cried out as she came. Jayfeather came shortly after. He pulled out and thrusted into her tail-hole. She squealed in pain and tried to scramble away, but Jayfeather pulled her back with the ivy. "Stop, master, please!" Squirrelflight begged. Jayfeather moaned. "You're my slut now, I get to do whatever I want with you now, remember." He came quickly and pulled out of her. He padded over to Leafpool, who was no longer stunned, and pinned her down.

He pressed her head against a tree trunk and started pumping into her. Because of the tree trunk, he managed to go very deep. "Talk dirty." He hissed, moaning.

"Oh, master." Leafpool moaned. "You're so deep! Ah! S-so deep..."

Jayfeather came quickly. He pulled out of her and meowed to the two, "Remember, I'll kill you if you tell anyone." He looked at Squirrelflight and purred, "Come to my den tonight, _slut_."

Squirrelflight and Leafpool padded back to camp, horrified.

**Gawd. I feel so violated.**


End file.
